LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Tuesday 9th August 2016' *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 1 Greenshank, 10 Dunlin, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Curlew, 14 Lapwing, 1 Redshank, 27 Little Egret, all on Purfleet Scrape 0730 (Fraser Simpson) 'Tuesday 9th August 2016' *Alexandra Park:Yellow-legged Gull juvenile Wood Green Res 1905-1920 at least (Dominic Mitchell, Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Green Sandpiper, 3 Lapwing, Common Sandpiper, Little Egret (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Stock Dove, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Cornmill Gardens: Cormorant fishing in the river again (Tom Moulton) *Hampstead Heath: Sanctuary Pond, Sedge Warbler, 3 Willow Warblers, 10 Chiffchaffs and a Spotted Flycatcher in loose tit flock mid morning. Also Jersey Tiger at the cricket pitch (Pete Mantle) Kenwood/West Meadow: 2 Hobby - 1 juvenile? (Michael Mac/Ray) *Kensington Gardens: Little Owl, Willow Warbler, Treecreeper (James Palmer) *KGV Reservior: PECTORAL SANDPIPER 08:00 (Neville Smith via Harry Lacey) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Garganey main lake (see images), 10 Common Swift, 1 Common Sandpiper and 1 Common Snipe Wader Scrape, 1 Peregrine (Ch. X Hosp) (Martin Honey) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Cormorant north-west at 14:46, Hobby over at 18:58, Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Jay, Pied Wagtail, 6 Goldfinch, Coal Tit & 3 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 8 Dunlin, 7 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Oystercatcher, 2 Common Tern, 12 Swift, 1 Common Gull (Fraser Simpson) *Rayners Lane, Torbay Road (adjacent to Field End Rec): 3 Cormorant over, eastbound 6.40am (Tim Rymer). *Sidcup: Sparrowhawk adult and juv in Lamorbey Park. (Patrick English) *Southbank: 2 Yellow-legged gull juveniles, 3 Great black-backed gull, 2 Egyptian goose (pictures here) (Dante Shepherd) *Wanstead Flats: 30 + Chiffchaff, 10 + Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 9 Swallow, 6 + House Martin, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kesttrel, Gadwall (Nick Croft) *Whitewebbs Wood: 3 juv Stock Dove recently fledged (Robert Callf) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Sandpiper, Sparrowhawk, 80 House Martin, 2 Sedge Warbler, Willow Warbler, Coal Tit, Little Egret, 8 Grey Wagtail (Chris Farthing) 'Monday 8th August 2016' *Alexandra Park: 2 Swift, Common Tern (Bob Watts) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Stock Dove, 2 Blackcap + Little Egret in Ravensbourne by Connington Gardens (Conrad Ellam) *Dollis Brook (Woodside Park): 10 Long-tailed Tit, 20+ Blue Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 3 Great Tit, 3 Goldfinches (Samuel Levy) *Finchley (Garden): Hobby over at 18:15 heading North West, only second ever sighting in the local area and second this year! (Samuel Levy) *Hackney Marshes: 12.30 -13.00 Kingfisher carry fish into nest, c. 100 Swifts over football pitches(Marcin Kempa) *King George V Reservoir: 1 Dunlin, 3 Lapwing and at least 18 Common Sandpipers (Adam Winstanley) *Lower Chingford: 2 Green Sandpiper (James Palmer) *Motspur Park: Common Buzzard flying south west (Bob Smith) *Pinner (HA5): Hobby north-west at 17:32 & I think one (very dark) at 17:58 north-north-east, against a rather cloudy background, 2 Coal Tit, juvenile Green Woodpecker, Goldcrest & 4 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, 26 Yellow-legged Gull, 16 Swift (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 3 Oystercatcher in Aveley Bay, 2 Oystercatcher at Stone Barges (Fraser Simpson) Also 2cy Caspian gull (picture here), 3 Green sandpiper, 5 Common sandpiper, 9 Dunlin, 1 Snipe, 1 Whimbrel, 1 Curlew, 4 Yellow wagtail, 20+ Swift, 1 Grasshopper warbler, 20+ Yellow-legged gull, 10+ Common gull (Dante Shepherd) *Walthamstow Marshes: 3 Kestrels, 2 Swallows over bomb crater fields (Marcin Kempa). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 1cy Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Common Sandpipers on Lockwood; Eclipse drake Red-crested Pochard and 1 Common Sandpiper on High Maynard; Kingfisher in overflow channel (Adam Winstanley). *Wanstead Flats: 30+ Common Whitethroat, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 7+ Blackcap, 3 Willow Warbler, 15+ Chiffchaff, 11 Swallow feeding with House Martin by Long Wood, 2 Kestrel, 2 Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 3 Gadwall, 50+ Lesser Black-backed Gull (including 11 1w) in roost (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Sandpiper, Common Tern, 100+ House Martin with Swift numbers down to ~10, 2 Little Egret (Chris Farthing) 'Sunday 7th August 2016' *Beddington: Female Peregrine beating up the crows, 2 Sparrowhawks, 1 Hobby (Francis Tusa) *Berrylands: c. 20 Swift feeding low over Hogsmill NR at 19:45, local birds departed last week so almost certainly migrants. also male Gypsy Moth (3rd year running) and Jersey Tiger ( 2nd year running) (Nick Tanner). *Brent Reservoir: 3 Lapwing, 8 Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper, 14 Chiffchaff (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: 2 Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Blackcap, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam); Little Egret (Tom Moulton) *Bushy Park: 1 Kestrel f, 41 Canada Goose, 2 Common Tern, Meadow Pipit, several Swallow (Mat Hare) *Bushy Park: 80+ Black-headed gull, Cormorant, 4 Egyptian Goose, House Martin, 4 Lesser Black-backed gull (2 juv), Song Thrush, Swift (Ian R Watson) *Cranford CP: 2 separate families of juvenile Sparrowhawks at either end of the park, 3-4 juvenile Kestrels still practicing their skills in the meadows, Buzzard, Green Woodpecker, 4 Common Whitethroat, 5 Swallows, 3 Linnets, 1 Cormorant over, 6 Stock Dove, Silver Y moth (Wendy Marks) *Crossness to Thamesmead Golf course -River and foreshore - 32 Teal, 3 adult mute swan, 8 Mallard, 1087 Black-headed Gulls, 2 Lesser black-backed and 5 Great Black-backed gulls, 6 Common Tern, 4 Common Sandpiper 2 lapwing. (Ralph Todd) *Finchley Centrel: 2 Swift. (Samuel Levy) *Home (Hampton Court) Park: 59 Egyptian Goose, 28 Canada Goose, 2 Kestrel m & f, 2 Little Owl, 4 Swift, c12 Swallow, good numbers of Sand Martins coming in from Thames/Raven's Ait (Mat Hare) *KGV Reservior: Goldeneye, 2 Dunlin, 2 (juv) Greenshank, Hobby, 20+ House Martin, Yellow Wagtail, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler (Neville Smith). *Mudchute: 2 Common Buzzards SW, 3 Peregrines over (ad female, 2 juveniles), 1 Hobby high S, 14 Swifts SW, 3 Swallows S, 7 House Martins, 3 Blackcaps, 2 Garden Warblers, 2 Whitethroats, 3 Chiffchaffs; 3 Jersey Tigers (Nick Senior) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, single flock of at least 15 Swift through south-east, hirundine sp. ''glimpsed north-west (very short tailed), 2 Herring Gull & 5 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 1 Avocet, 34 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Whimbrel, 1 Marsh Harrier, 2 Oystercatcher, 1 Curlew, 2 Common Sandpiper (Fraser Simpson) *Stoke Newington West Reservoir: Red Kite flew over. (Alastair Rae) *Ten Acre Wood area: 4 juv Pheasant spooked together (confirmed breeding for this year ), Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, Green Sandpiper, 6 Stock Dove, c8 Green Woodpecker (sev juv), Skylark,, min 19 Swallow feeding around trees, 4 Whitethroat, 2 Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting, 4 Linnet (1 juv), 90+ Goldfinch; also Magpie Moth, Hornet + f Long-winged Conehead (Neil Anderson) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood: Ringed Plover flew off N, 6 Common Sandpiper (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Common Tern (adult and 1w), 6+ Willow Warbler, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler, 10 + House Martin, 2 Swift, Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, Tufted Duck still with 3 young and the Mallard chick, 3 Kestrel, 3-4 good candidates for young Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 10 + Goldfinch (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: Kingfisher, Little Egret, 5 Little Grebe (3 young), Great Crested Grebe have one young so far in their second brood, 2 Gadwall, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Nuthatch (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) 'Saturday 6th August 2016' *Beddington Farmlands: 'White Stork' reported 08:21 (Birdguides); No sign at 10:30-12:00, 2+ Jersey Tiger (James Hudson) *Berrylands: 12+ Swift, 6+ House Martin, 3 Chiffchaff and a Dewick's Plusia (Nick Tanner). (''Could this have been from the presumed colony at Beddington, where one was taken last week? M.R. Honey) (that was my thought Martin, seems the most likely explanation, NT) *Brent Reservoir: 7 Little Egret, 4 Lapwing, 4 Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, Sparrowhawk, Hobby (over north bank 1125), Kingfisher, 31 Chiffchaff, 13 Blackcap (Brent Birders) *Buckhurst Hill: 3 Glossy Ibis over at 13:15 (Birdguides) *Clapham Common: 1 House Sparrow, Tufted Duck 5 ducklings first breeding I've seen here (though not been as vigilant in last few years) - no Swifts (Michael Mac) *Enfield Grammar School Playing Fields: 1 ad Common Gull, 31 Lesser Blk-bkd Gull, 12 Herring Gull (Robert Callf) *KGV Reservoir: Goldeneye, 7 Shoveler, 3 Teal, 1000+ Tufted Duck, 4 (juvenile) Shelduck, 2 Oystercatcher, 20+ Common Sandpiper, 2 Dunlin, Sanderling, 2 Ringed Plover, 6 Kestrel, 5 Buzzard, Hobby, House Martin, 5 Yellow Wagtail, Wheatear, 2 Whinchat, Willow Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre: Hobby and 2 Black Tern reported first thing before departing. Peregrine on Ch. X. Hospital, 1 juv male Sparrowhawk wader scrape, 1 juv Dabchick main lake with adult, family groups of Whitethroat and Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler seen, 5 Common Tern incl 1 juv (from elsewhere), small passage of Sand and House Martins with a few Swallows and some Swifts, 1 juv Green Woodpecker, 1 Hummingbird Hawkmoth (one seen in same area for last three days), brood of 5 Gadwall. 1 Garganey also seen earlier in day (Martin Honey) 1 Jersey Tiger (F. Chandler); 1 Garganey main lake late afternoon (Mat Hare) *Pinner (HA5): Green Woodpecker, 4 Swift south, 11 Black-headed Gull, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, Coal Tit & 4 Goldfinch. also; a Gatekeeper butterfly ~ it never got going today (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: juv Mediterranean Gull, 33 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Curlew, 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Common Sandpiper (Fraser Simpson) *RSPB Rainham Marshes Hen Harrier Day: 1 juv Little Ringed Plover, 3 Kestrel, 3 Dunlin, 2 Black-tailed Godwits, 3 Snipe, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Sand Martin, 1 Bearded Tit, 1 Swift, 2 House Martin, 2 Water Vole (Samuel Levy). 2 Marsh Harrier, 4 Swallow, 2 Wigeon, 12 Little Egret, 1 Whimbrel and 1 Water Vole (Shailesh Patel) Also 2 Ringed Plover '''(picture here), 3 Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, 4 Snipe, 5 Dunlin, 12 Swallow, 15+ Common Gull, 10+ Yellow-legged Gull (Dante Shepherd) '''Wood Sandpiper (Birdguides). 5 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Bearded Tit (at least 1 juv), 2 Sand Martins, 6 Swifts, 1 Grass Snake, 2 broods Little Grebe, Reed Bunting, Teal, Curlew (Joe Beale) Glossy Ibis 16:40 (Birdguides) * Richmond Park: Hobby (Pen Ponds) (Tim Vine) * Sewardstone Marsh: 2 Whinchat (Neville Smith). * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 2 Hobby, Red Kite, Buzzard, 3 Willow Warbler (one singing), 21 Chiffchaff, 4 Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap, 2 Bullfinch, 4 Swallow, 3 Mandarin (one juv) (John Colmans). Also Redstart, 2 Red-legged Partridge, 2 Kestrel, Little Owl, c60 Goldfinch and a Yellow Wagtail over this afternoon (Ian Ellis) * Trent Park: 7 Barn Swallow, Reed Warbler, 3 Common Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap, 6+ Goldfinch, juv Bullfinch (Robert Callf) * Wanstead Flats: 8 Willow Warbler, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Kestrel, 2-3 Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, 5 Swift, 10 + House Martin, Gadwall, Meadow Pipit, (Nick Croft/Richard Rae) 'Friday 5th August 2016' *Barnes, Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 2 Common Sandpiper, juv Tawny Owl (R.Kaye) *Bushy Park: Chiffchaff (calling), 4 Egyptian Goose, 3 Green Woodpecker, Kestrel, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull (inc 2 juv), Long-tailed Tit, 5 Pied Wagtail, 2 Song Thrush, 14 Swift (Ian R Watson) *Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Jay, Coal Tit, 2 Goldfinch, 2 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull & 2 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 23 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Oystercatcher, 1 Common Sandpiper, 13 Shelduck (Fraser Simpson) *Richmond Park: Little Egret, 5+ Buzzard, 2 Common Tern, 10 Sand Martin SW (J.Wilczur) *Rotherhithe: Sand Martin feeding young in pipe in river bank by Old Salt Quay; Reed Warblers, Sedge Warbler and Chiffchaff at shopping centre end of Canada Water; many Black-headed Gulls overhead hawking flying ants in evening (Richard Page-Jones) *Swanscombe Marsh: 3 Little Egret, Marsh Harrier, 3 Oystercatcher, 6 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, 2 Stonechat, 9 Chiffchaff, 2 Raven also 4 Jersey Tiger (Andrew Self) *Trent Park: Kingfisher, Treecreeper, Nuthatch (calling), Chiffchaff, 7 Mandarins, 2 Song Thrushes and Green dragonfly. (Simon Worsfold) *Trinity Gardens, Tower Hill: Kestrel (John Colmans) *Wanstead Flats: 10+ Willow Warbler, 25+ Chiffchaff, 6 Lesser Whitethroat, 16+ Common Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 3+ Blackcap, 1-2 Yellow Wagtail south, 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 Swift, 7+ House Martin, 2 Swift, 3 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 4 Gadwall, 5 Linnet (Nick Croft/John Whele) *Wimbledon Common: 3 Buzzard (J.Wilczur) 'Thursday 4th August 2016' *Beddington Farmlands: White Stork 0640 (BirdGuides)' *Bernie Spain Gardens, SE1: extremely confiding albino blackbird (Alex Massey) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Little Egret, 4 Lapwing, Dunlin, 3 Green Sandpiper, 7 Common Sandpiper, 2 Stock Dove (Roy Beddard). *Bruce Castle Park: 12 Mistle Thrush (James Palmer) *Bushy Park: 3 Green Woodpecker, 7 House Martin, 20 Swift, Whitethroat. (Ian R Watson) *City Hall: male House Sparrow on barge Eileena (Alex Massey) *North Cheam: 'White Stork 1325 (BirdGuides) *North Finchley: 5 Swift over house 20 30hrs (John Colmans) *Pinner (HA5): Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Goldfinch & 4 Swift (Jon Ridge) *Purfleet: 31 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Oystercatcher, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Common Tern, 12 Shelduck (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 1 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Snipe, 1 Wigeon, 27 Teal, 21 Little Egret, all on Purfleet Scrape (Fraser Simpson) *Sewardstone Marsh: 2 Buzzard (James Palmer) *Tottenham Marsh: 9 Little Egret (James Palmer) *Totteridge Valley: 1 Kestrel, 200+ Jackdaw, 20+ Goldfinch, 100+ Carrion Crow, 1 Pheasant, 40+ Barn Swallows (numbers are increasing, possibly due to the late breeding season. There are definitely some juvs around!), 10 Collared Doves, 10 Woodpigeon (Samuel Levy) *Trent Park: juvenile Bullfinch 'Old Golf Course' (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Warwick Reservoir: Peregrine on Pylon, Common Sandpiper, Reed Warbler, Blackcap (f), Linnets by railway line, Common Terns. (Simon Worsfold) *Wanstead Flats: 18 Common Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler, 6 Blackcap, 3 Willow Warbler, 10 Chiffchaff, 13 Little Grebe, Shoveler, 2 Pochard, 3 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Little Egret, Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 6 + House Martin, Jersey Tiger (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Treecreeper, 2 Willow Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 young Reed Warbler, 7 Blackcap, 3 Common Whitethroat, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Sandpiper, Sparrowhawk, 25 House Martin, 3 Egyptian Geese (Chris Farthing) 'Wednesday 3rd August 2016' *Arkley Fields/Whitings Hill: Raptor watch 11.00- 12.30, Red Kite, 3 Buzzard, 2/3 Sparrowhawk, 2/3 Kestrel, 2 Hobby (Roy Beddard, Bob Husband). *Beddington Farmlands: White Stork reported 0723, still present 1515 (Bob Husband, Tony Clancy & Matt who updated BirdGuides) *Brixton: Peregrine low flying north over Lambeth town hall (David M) *Bushy Park: Common Tern, 6 Green Woodpecker, 4 House Martin. (Ian R Watson) *Crayford Marshes: 4 Common Sandpipers, 2 Oystercatchers, Whimbrel, Lapwings, 2 Sparrowhawks, Meadow Pipit, Yellow-legged Gull, Great Black-backed Gull (Simon Worsfold) *Crossness: 1 Arctic Tern ad off Golf Centre early pm, c100 Common Tern, 2 Yellow-legged Gull ads, 2 Oystercatcher, 15 Lapwing, 21 Teal, 18 Gadwall mostly juvs, 6 Swift SW, 20+ Sand Martin (John Archer) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Garganey main lake (11th day), 4 Black-tailed Godwit flew E from main lake, 1 Kingfisher sheltered lagoon, 4 Stock Dove marsh, c30 Goldfinch juveniles wader scrape (WWT Website). Essential maintenance work on east side of grazing marsh, south side reservoir lagoon and east bund confined birding to Wildside. 1 f/juv Mandarin on 'grebe pool' plus a Yellow-bellied slider (see photos), Willow Warbler singing nearby, no Reed Warbler seen or heard. Hobby over west bund. Steady stream of Sand Martin heading south-south-west plus smaller groups of House Martin and Swift (departing summer migrants) (Martin Honey). *Oxleas Wood: Hobby, Green Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Stock Dove, Swift, Song Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): female Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 4 Goldfinch, 3 Swift, Coal Tit, 2 Herring Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull & 4 Black-headed Gull (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 12 Common Tern, 26 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Oystercatcher, 11 juv Shelduck (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 1 Little Ringed Plover, 14 Black-tailed Godwit, 6 Snipe on Purfleet Scrape (Fraser Simpson) * RSPB Rainham Marshes: 3 Kestrel, 1ad, 1juv Barn Owl, 1 male Marsh Harrier, 3 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 1 Dunlin, 3 Whimbrel, 10 Common Snipe. (Samuel Levy) * Thames East of O2 Area: At least 10 Yellow Legged Gulls, all Juvs bar 2x 1st summer birds pics here Plus intermedius LBBG (Jamie Partridge) * Rotherhithe: 2 Grey Wagtail in grounds of St Mary's Church, plus several House Martins (John Colmans) *Wanstead Flats: Hobby, 3 Sparrowhawk, Garden Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 10+ Chiffchaff, 10+ Blackcap, 3 Sand Martin south, 6+ House Martin, Tufted Duck with 3 ducklings now & Mallard just one, Skylark (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Nuthatch (Bob Vaughan) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Sandpiper, 3 Shoveler, 25 House Martin, Coal Tit, 3 Egyptian Geese (Chris Farthing) 'Tuesday 2nd August 2016' *Balham High Road: Peregrine low along road (Michael Mac) *Barnes Waterside Pond: Hobby low over towards LWC, Common Tern, 2 Swift, c10 House Martin, 2 Reed Warbler (Neil Anderson) *Beddington Farmlands: White Stork reported 0915 (BirdGuides); still present 10.30 - 11.20 (Nick S); still at 1420 (BirdGuides); female Peregrine repeatedly stooping at crows over landfill c.3.30 (Nick Moll) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Green Sandpiper, 6 Common Sandpiper, 2 Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler (Brent Birders) *Clapham Common: Hobby, 20 Swift, 80 Starling, 1 Common Gull (Michael Mac) *Hampstead Heath: Reed Warbler feeding 2 juv on Highgate No.1 and 2 Swifts over Parliamen Hill early pm ( Pete Mantle) * Highgate, by The Flask pub, 1630, Woodcock over North (Francis Tusa) * Northern edge of Trent Park: 40+ Barn Swallow, 20+ Common Swift, 100+ Woodpigeon, 1 Blackbird. (Samuel Levy) If these sightings are for Parkside Farm it is misleading to place them under the heading Northern edge of Trent Park, best not to report them here at all for reason already given - Robert Callf. - I was using a nearest point as I was walking down the road going Towards the 298 bus stop. You can take them off if you would like, but these sightings aren't from the farm. *Pinner (HA5): Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit, Swift, Black-headed Gull, Herring Gull & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 1 Arctic Tern, 12 Common Tern, 13 Shelduck, 22 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Oystercatcher, 1 Common Sandpiper (Fraser Simpson) *Thorney CP: 3 Common Terns +3 Juv on raft, 2 Lesser Black Backed Gulls over, 30+ Swift, 14 House Martins, Green Woodpecker, Swallow, 2 Blackcaps, 2 Greenfinch, 2 Great Crested Grebes +2 juv, Goldfinch. (Sue Giddens) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 m Pochard, Gadwall, 11 Little Grebe (5 young), Great Black-backed Gull, Skylark, Meadow Pipit (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler (and what sounds like the second brood have fledged), Willow Warbler, Coal Tit, pr of Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe (1 young), 8 House Martin, flock of 21 Goldfinch, 2 Swift (Nick Croft) *West Drayton: 8 Greenfinch in garden. (Sue Giddens) 'Monday 1st August 2016' *Bay Farm, Enfield: 2 Red Kite 11:15 (Robert Callf) *Beddington: White Stork reported at 10:19 (Birdguides) *Chelsea, Grosvenor Canal: Grey Wagtail (Neil Anderson) * Foots Cray: Common Buzzard soaring over towards Ruxley Lakes 11:00 (Patrick English) *Hackney Downs. 8 Mistle Thrush, small charm of Goldfinches and 2 Pied Wagtails all on the small green area near Mossbourne School. 15:00 (Sue Barry) *Hackney Marshes: at 12.10 - 13.00, c. 100 House Martins, 20 Swifts low over football pitches (Marcin Kempa). *Hammersmith (Hammersmith/Edith Road): 9 Swift (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hatch End Playing Fields: 3 juvenile Green Woodpecker (Jon Ridge). *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: Buzzard in tree, 2 Red Kites, 9 Greylags, 3 Wren, 2 Hobby, Treecreeper, 4 House Martins, 2 Grey Herons, Dunnock, 3 Stock Doves, Goldfinch, 2 Mute Swans+6 cygnets. (Sue Giddens) *Mile End Park: 20+ House Martins over, had to put a Feral Pigeon that was being pecked to death by a Magpie out of its misery, helped a tiny frog (first this year) across footbridge and saw a large Grasshopper. (Harry Harrison) *Pinner (HA5): Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Goldfinch, Coal Tit, Pied Wagtail, 2 Herring Gull & 3 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Pinner Park Farm: Little Owl, Rook (first August record), 75 Goldfinch, juvenile Green Woodpecker, Swallow & 4 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 2 Whimbrel, 1 Curlew, 3 Oystercatcher, 6 Common Sandpiper, 11 juv Shelduck, 29 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Little Egret (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 juv Dunlin, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Green Sandpiper, 9 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Wigeon, 24 Teal, 26 Little Egret, 13 Lapwing all on Purfleet Scrape 0740 (Fraser Simpson) *Rectory Farm, Enfield: 2 prs Linnet (Robert Callf) *Richmond Park: Grey Heron - 12 young fledged from 5 broods, Hobby, 2 Water Rail heard, 2 ad Common Tern - 2 young fledged from one brood from the 3 pairs present, 3 Swallow, 14+ Skylark - 16 territories this spring, 2 Meadow Pipit - ad and juv, 5 Grey Wagtail - 2 ads and 3 juvs at two locations, Reed Warbler - 6+ territories, Willow Warbler juv - presumed migrant, several juv Reed Bunting - 23 territories this spring (J.Wilczur) *Snaresbrook: 2+ Treecreeper calling near Gilberts Slade (Stuart Fisher) *Strayfield Road, EN2: 4 prs Barn Swallow - three nests with young and one pr nest building (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Lockwood Reservoir: Common Sandpiper, Oystercatcher, Meadow Pipit, Several Common Terns, 2 Whitethroats, Red Crested Pochard (f) (Simon Worsfold) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Sedge Warbler, 4 + Willow Warbler, 20 + Chiffchaff, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 20 + Common Whitethroat, Goldcrest, Meadow Pipit, 2 Skylark, 6 House Martin, 5 Gadwall, 6 Little Grebe, Common Gull, 5 1s Black-headed Gull, 3 1s Lesser Black-backed Gull, Kestrel (Nick Croft) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}